The invention relates means for mounting a mouse support for user induced movement relative to a keyboard.
Various types of supports have been proposed for use in mounting a mouse surface on a keyboard supporting tray, but none have provided for universal adjustments of a mouse support or for multiple use positions of a mouse surface without use of one or more hand operated clamps for releasably maintaining a mouse surface in one or more of such use positions.
Further, it is known to provide a cantilever support for mounting a mouse surface for swinging movement about a vertical axis relative to a keyboard supporting tray. A disadvantage of known designs is that the application of loading to the mouse surface during use may result in undesirable deflections of such surface and high loadings on the pivot mechanism defining the first axis which may shorten its useful life.
The present invention relates broadly to a support for mounting a mouse surface on a keyboard supporting tray, and more particularly to the combination of a tray, a mouse surface and a support for providing for universal adjustment of the positions of the mouse support relative to the tray.
More particularly, in a preferred construction, the mouse surface is supported for swinging movement about a first vertical axis between right and left hand use positions relative to a keyboard supported on an upwardly facing surface of the tray; for swinging movement about a second axis for moving the mouse surface forwardly and rearwardly of the keyboard, as well as to selectively place the mouse surface in sue and storage positions relative to the tray; and for swinging movement about a horizontal axis forwardly and rearwardly tilting the mouse surface relative to the keyboard and selectively positioning the mouse surface vertically above and below such keyboard.
The support is cantilever supported below the tray by a pivot connection defining the first axis and includes a bearing surface selectively engageable with the upwardly facing surface of the tray for providing vertical support for the mouse surface remotely of the first axis.